Brainy the menace
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: An alternate story to brain drain, someone has stolen brainy's mind power, replacing it with he mind of a small child.  Now the legion is forced to play babysitter while they try to get the power back.R and R please it helps me write
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo! Well, this story got as a request from brave kid, so it was his idea not mine. See? I gave you credit! Don'tcha feel special? Anyways I agreed that it could make an interesting story, it won't be that long but it is a multi chapter fic. So let me know what you think, I work really hard on all of my stories so it's really nice to get feedback on them. Basically it's an alternative to what happened in brain drain (yes, another brainy focused story) so temporarily Brainy's twelfth level intelligence is replaced with that of a small child. Basically he starts taking his role as the youngest seriously without even realizing it, thinking of superman as a sort of big brother. With that, I'll let ou read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own legion of superheroes or all the characters in it. **

**Somewhere randomly in future metropolis…or…wherever they live!**

Brainy walked out of his large lab doors to find Superman, timber wolf, Saturn girl, and lightning lad standing there, looking slightly perplexed. Not really caring what they were doing at the moment he just walked past them to get a certain piece of machinery for what he was building.

After he tore it off the wall, Superman raised a finger as if wanting to say something but brainy just kept walking, after all he had bigger things to worry about at the moment.

No sooner had he closed the door, brainy looked up at the sound of knocking.

"Hey brainy, we need to talk to you" Superman's voice came through the door.

"Go away!" Brainy called back.

"we're starting to get a little worried about you!"

Brainy rolled his eyes, ever since what happened at quaver mass 12 Superman had become slightly more overprotective when it came to his friends. Being the youngest and not always the most open with the others, brainy as often finding visitors in his lab, most likely 'checking up on him' just making sure nothing was wrong if he was being particularly quiet. Kinda like what was going on right now.

"Nothing to worry about! Everything's fine here! Totally (grunt) fine! Ugh!" He gasped as the piece of machinery he was handling at that moment fell on top of him.

"Brainy? Computo, override lock." Superman stated and the others rushed in and Brainy rolled his eyes again.

He winced as they noticed what he was building.

"What is all of this?" Saturn girl asked as Brainy heaved the huge piece of metal off of him.

"If you must know it's a containment chamber. "

"nothing's getting out of here without a fight." timber wolf stated as he looked at it.

"What on earth is it for?" Lightning lad asked.

Brainy turned to him, "Me."

**At that moment, somewhere hidden in the HQ near Brainy's lab.**

A masked man crouched in the air vent as he looked at his communicator watch, "boss, I'm in."

"Good, have you located the power source?"

"Yeah, the robot kid's got it inside his head, we should be able to get them out quickly enough to get out of here before the legion notices."

"Good, and don't mess up fool!" The other man said before the watch switched off.

The masked man smirked, "no problem, just a few hours from now and we'll be the most powerful thieves in all of metropolis!

(a/n Don't ask how he got in there without being detected…lets just say, for the sake of the story, he's there and no one has noticed him)

**Back with the others.**

(time skip to after Brainy's explanation.)

"So for the next 10 hours I'll be unpredictable, aggressive, and quite possibly incoherent."

"Why would you keep something like this from us?" Superman asked concerned.

"This is my first alignment without the collective what could happen could be…embarrassing…" He raised an eyebrow at them as if daring them to laugh. Saturn understandingly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Brainy, we're your friends, you don't have to got through this alone."

Brainy smiled as he heard a buzzer go off, " It's starting." He stated and walked into the chamber, the door closed and the alignment began.

After a few hours, it started to take it's toll on the android, his limbs wet haywire, he started shouting random comments, and…dancing of some sort around the chamber. What no one realized, was that in the last hour, the masked man had damaged the containment chamber so that it would start to implode, giving him time to sneak inside of it, retrieve the power source, and get out by the time the other legionaries found the android.

Finally, the man took position as he saw a billowing white smoke start fuming out of the chamber.

"Let me out! Something's wrong! AGGHH!" Brainy screamed as the man took him by surprise, he swiftly detached his head, tinkered around for a split second then pulled out three chips, one red, one green, and one yellow. He reattached the head quickly and leaped out of the chamber, building and escaped out into the city. Brainy was left to die in the explosion. But you forgot that the robot had friends didn't ya sucker! What now masked man?!

"He's in trouble!" Saturn girl exclaimed as the smoke increased and sirens went off in the lab. Superman quickly flew to the chambers door but was blasted back. Flying up to one of the pipes after that had smoke fuming out of it. He ripped it off to see brain laying there, unconscious. Flying in at top speed he picked the android up and flew out as the explosion started to come.

The others managed to get out of the lab before the explosion, as superman rushed out with brainy in tow. Finally the lab exploded along with the containment chamber.

"Brainy! Are you okay?" Superman asked worried.

Brainy's eyes opened and he stared around at his friends, they gathered around him and waited for his reply.

Brainy blinked then raised and pointed at Timber wolf, "Puppy!" He cried, grinning like a maniac.

timber wolf's eyebrows raised and the others looked at the youngest member funnily, something was not right.

…**eah, the first chapter is kinda boring but it gets better the next chapter. Poor timber wolf, through this whole thing he's probably going to be referred to as 'puppy'…can't imagine how damaging that is for his pride. Oh well, next chapter is funnier.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Not much to say about it, just read it and enjoy, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own legion of superheroes**

Bouncing boy stared at the sight before him, not only was it weird, but it was downright scary.

Brainy was grinning to himself as he started munching on a chocolate chip cookie. What was weird was that Brainy didn't usually like sweets, especially chocolate…what was scary was...well…

"MY Cookie! MINE!" He screamed when Phantom Girl tried to take the cookie a moment so he could get a napkin. He turned away from her and munched on the sweet some more.

"O...k…don't use a napkin then." Phantom Girl said putting it down and staring at Brainy weirdly.

"I don't know what happened, Once the alignment started he started acting like this but it was supposed to be over hours ago…he came out like this…"

"Did something happen in there that you didn't see?" Triplicate Girl asked, trying not to snicker at how childish Brainy was acting.

"I don't know…do you think Brainy installed a camera or something in the containment chamber incase something did happen?" Superman wondered, casting a worried look to the youngest member.

"Probably not, probably thought we'd use it as blackmail or something." Lightning Lad spoke up matter of factly.

Everyone gave him a look, except for Brainy who just looked around at everyone else wondering what they were looking at him for.

"Just saying." Lightning Lad said shrugging.

Saturn Girl sighed, "Well it's happened, and until we find out how Brainy is stuck like this….and based on how he's acting…"

Brainy started spinning around in his chair, "Wheeee!" He squealed and everyone else sweat dropped.

"…I think one of us should stay with him, and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." She finished. Everyone was silent then stared at Superman. Superman sighed and raised his hand.

"I'll do it." he said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Brainy yelled, grinning like an idiot.

Everyone gave him one last funny look before heading off to do there own thing. Brainy sat there for a moment then started running around the room in circles, laughing his head off at something.

Superman blinked then each time Brainy passed him he asked part of the question, "Brainy….what…are…you doing?"

"I'm…..runnin…" He responded as he kept at it.

Superman slapped his forehead then just as Brainy was about to pass him again he reached out and grabbed the back of his suit near the neck. Brainy's feet continued to run under him for a split second then he halted immediately and went flying back.

Superman sighed and held the android in front of him and off the ground so he couldn't take off again.

"Alright brainy, so what do you want to do?"

Brainy just continued to hum to himself and bop his head around, like he was listening to some unknown music in his head.

Superman sighed as he threw the android over his shoulder, taking a guess and going to his lab. Brainy started laughing again and flailing his arms around.

"Whee I'm flying! Whee I'm flying!" He cried laughing hysterically. Superman barely held in a snicker, this Brainy was so different than the regular Brainy it was hard not to laugh.

He placed Brainy down in the center of the lab, immediately Brainy's eyes brightened at the sight of it and started exploring. Sure most of it was trashed but the other legionaries had done what they could to clean it up a little until Brainiac could make the proper repairs.

"Cool!" He exclaimed, picking up a few gadgets made by himself of course. He started fiddling with one of the weapons.

"Nyhaha lets save those toys for later okay?" Superman said nervously as he grabbed it away from Brainy. Brainy didn't seem to mind all that much because he had already started playing with the computer.

Superman sighed and sat in one of Brainy's rolling chairs. _What the heck happened to you Brainy? _He thought and glanced at the young android. He didn't seem hurt in any way, or even sick, he just seemed…happy…whereas the real Brainy wouldn't show much emotion at all. Despite the worry Superman felt for his teammate he had to admit it was nice to see Brainy like this, just carefree despite the secrets he held in that head of his.

Superman laid his head back for a moment and closed his eyes, then they snapped open again as he felt someone tug on his cape.

"Hey…big brother?" Brainy asked innocently. Superman's eyebrows raised all the way to the top of his forehead.

"I'm who now?"

"Well, you saved me right? A regular stranger wouldn't do that, and you look too old to be a close friend of mine…so we must be related or something…right?"

Superman stared at the android for a moment. Growing up as a kid who was always being told "You aren't like the rest of us" it made him lonely and long for siblings. Well, this was as close as he was ever really going to get. He paused for a moment, expecting for Brainy to switch back suddenly but then smiled and ruffled the android's hair.

"Well, we're not related, we're close friends but you can call me big brother if you want to…and hey I'm not that old!" he said in mock offense and Brainy snickered.

"Kay. Anyways big bro?"

"yup?"

"that girl in the pink…is she your girlfriend?"

Superman's eyes bugged out and he fell backwards out of the chair. That was unexpected.

"You okay?" Brainy asked squatting down beside his 'older brother'. superman rubbed the back of his head were it had hit the ground.

"Yeah, why would you come up with something like that?"

"Cause you seemed to be talking to each other a lot and you got along real well….I didn't like that yellow and black guy though, he's weird."

Superman chuckled, _After that I'm extremely glad Lighting Lad isn't here. _

**Later on..**

Bouncing boy sighed and smashed his head on the keyboard he was sat at. It had been an extremely boring day, no one was committing a crime, the fatal five was safe and sound in jail, and no news on what had happened to Brainiac 5.

"Come on, someone rob a bank or something, just make the stupid alarm go off." Bouncing Boy muttered as he stared intently at the screen. His concentration was broken, however, when he felt something poke his arm. He blinked then looked up and around, he felt someone poke his arm again and he looked down to see Brainy there.

"Oh it's just you Brainy, what do you want?"

Brainy didn't respond, just continued to poke his arm.

"Brainiac 5, that's annoying, stop." Bouncing Boy said getting irritated.

Brainy didn't respond and Bouncing Boy's patience was running out.

"Brainy (poke) if you (poke) don't (poke) stop (poke) I'm going (poke) to (poke) THAT"S IT!"

Both Brainy and Bouncing Boys arms went flying to each others arms and started poking each other in a fury, basically all you could see is a big blur and fingers darting everywhere in a poking war of a life time. The other legionaries just stared at them for a moment, then turned back to what they were doing.

"Any clues as to what happened to the old Brainy?" Superman asked.

Phantom girl shook her head sadly, "No, we can't find a videotape or anything that could have showed us what happened in there."

"told ya so…" Lighting lad muttered and the other legionaries glared at him. Timber Wolf sighed.

"So what do we do? I don't know about you guys but I'd rather not be referred to as 'puppy' for the rest of my life."

"I guess we'll just have to wait for the answer to come to us." Triplicate Girl said worriedly.

Meanwhile, Brainy and Bouncing Boy were both panting tiredly, glaring at each other. The war had been paused for a moment. Suddenly Brainy looked back at the group, then smiled mischievously.

"Come on." He said quietly to Bouncing Boy and Bouncing Boy raised an eyebrow.

_Well you wanted something to do.._ he told himself as he followed Brainy to behind the computer they were standing at. Brainy took some wires out of the back and started placing them in different orders, using his arms and numerous tools he had built in them to weld the wires again.

"Erm Brainy? What are you doing?" Bouncing Boy asked, getting slightly nervous at the evil smirk Brainy had at the moment. A moment later he closed it and turned on the monitor.

"So, have you guys picked up any crime on the-Whoa!" Superman exclaimed as he turned around and in huge red letters on the screen were the words **SUPERMAN + SAURN GIRL**.

Everybody stood there staring for a moment as Brainy stood there grinning proudly, then everybody except Saturn girl, Lightning Lad, and Superman collapsed on the floor laughing there brains out.

"BRAINY!!" the remaining three shouted as they started freaking out. Brainy just snickered and ran away from a furious Lightning Lad.

**Much chaos ensues and later that night…**

Superman sighed as he finally finished his talk with Brainy, telling him how him and Saturn girl were just friends and he was never to do that again.

"Do you understand now?" He asked tiredly as Brainy crawled into his bed.

"Yeah, you and pinky are just friends and its Mr. Ego that has a crush on her."

"…Mr. Ego? Lightning lad! No, you see he's-she's-uh …never mind." superman gave up and decided it was better brainy was advertising the truth instead of fiction. Brainy smirked.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Brainy asked curious.

"We're going to go on patrol and see if we can find anything to do with…well…just a problem we're having."

Brainy cocked his head to the side, "What problem?"

Superman smiled and ruffled Brainy's hair again, "Don't worry about it, just go to sleep."

Brainy smiled, "Kay, night big bro…"

Superman smiled and walked out of the room, _night little bro.._

**So how was that? I wrote this chapter basically for fun, it really was too . Please read and review, **


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, Yee! Season two is next week! (squeals) Brainy's my age now!…I think…how old was he in the first season anyway? I think I read somewhere that he was thirteen…I know he's the youngest but just how old is he? Can anyone tell me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoSH**

Superman, over the past few hours, had to restrain himself from smashing his head against the nearest brick wall several times. He thought that a younger Brainy was trouble…know he was on a sugar high!

"Heywherewegoing?yaknowweshouldgoonaroadtrip,thatwouldbefun.wouldn'tthatbefun?ithinkitwouldbefun.yaknowwhatsreallyfunGOLF!causeyouswingastickaroundanyouhitaballanditgoesFWOOSH!andploplandsinapondoh!anddidItellyou-"

"Brainy SHUT UP!" Bouncing Boy said exasperated.

"No you shut up!" Brainy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Bouncing boy don't teach him to say things like that!" Phantom girl yelled at him.

"How can I teach him anything1 He's a twelfth level intelligence!"

"Not right now he's not, at the moment he's a small child and your leaving an impression on him. He looks up to you ." Saturn girl retorted.

"Well duh, he's the shortest one here…" Timber Wolf muttered.

"Nyaha, you got yelled at." Brainy smirked and made a face at bouncing boy.

"Why you…" Bouncing Boy growled and as they landed Timber Wolf had to hold him back so he wouldn't hurt the poor android.

"Let me at him, I swear I'm gonna-"

"Calm down Bouncing Boy." Lightning Lad said, like he had it all under control.

"Huh?" Bouncing Boy paused in his rant to raise an eyebrow at Lightning Lad.

Lighting Lad smirked, "I grew up with brothers remember? I know the right way to get revenge without actually hurting them."

Superman gulped as he watched Lighting Lad sneak up on an unsuspecting brainy. He started freaking out when he grabbed Brainy in a head lock and grinded his knuckles into his head.

"Nyaaaag! Leggo! Leggo!" Brainy shouted in protest as he squirmed around trying to escape the evil noogie of doom.

"Say uncle." Lighting Lad said grinning, he had always wanted to do this to the android but the potential danger of laser cannons always stopped him.

CHOMP

"YEOW!" Lighting Lad yelped as he pulled his arm away, Brainy's teeth held stubbornly onto his arm though.

"Get him off! Get him off!" Lighting lad shouted trying to shake his arm free. Superman finally managed to pry Brainy's teeth apart so Lighting Lad could get his arm free.

Brainy glared at all of them while they let him free a moment after. He rubbed his aching head,

"Meanies!" He said blowing a raspberry at them.

Before any of them could stop him, he flew off at top speed and not even Superman could keep up….must have been the sugar…

"Brainy come back!" Triplicate girl shouted after the small android worriedly.

"You don't know where you're going!" Timber Wolf shouted

They stopped chasing Brainy a few minutes later because…they had no idea where he was.

"We lost him!" Phantom Girl exclaimed.

"I hope you're happy you two." Saturn Girl snapped at Lightning Lad and Bouncing Boy. They looked away a little guiltily

Superman groaned, this was the part of being a big brother he would have liked to avoided….he lost the little brother!

**Meanwhile….**

The masked man placed the two of the disks onto a small plate and a second later they flashed and were gone. He smirked,

"The other two disks have been sent to you, and Marco sir."

"Good, Teeto, you better take good care of that other disk….your free to do what you want with it until the time is right, but you had better put it to good use."

"Right, good luck with the rest of Nexus, Kempler sir."

"No luck needed, I have this…" Kempler responded, it was like you could hear the smirk in his voice as he received the disk.

Teeto shut the transition off then started walking away, he walked over to an arm chair and lifted a small and glittery red and black cape and attached it around his neck, he lifted a top hat out from the chair next and placed it precariously on his head. He looked in the mirror at his master disguise.

"Who knew being a circus ringleader in my spare time could be so….rewarding…" He sneered as he looked over at his desk, spilling partly out of one of the drawers were many stolen jewels and loads of money. He took one last look at himself as he moved back over to a curtain, he pulled It open to reveal fifteen long lines of children. All of their eyes were clouded over and very glassy, they were being mind controlled by the chips power.

Teeto smirked as he tossed and caught the chip, "Alright brats, one more show and then go to work."

**Meanwhile, somewhere in New Metropolis…**

Brainy sat on a billboard, looking down sadly.

"I shouldn't of yelled like that at big brother….but that still was really mean of them to do." Brainy pouted and rubbed his still sore head.

"I shouldn't of ran away either…cause now I don't know how to get back to big brother." Brainy Looked around, none of where he was looked familiar. He sighed when he noticed he had red paint chippings on his had. He stood up and found out he was covered in them. He shook them off then turned round to find out how he got the paint chippings. On the bill board he was sitting on, where the huge letters.

**Teeto's Tantalizingly Terrific Circus of kids.**

**All children circus, **

**Adult fee: $27**

**Kids: FOR FREE!**

**(Rule is acceptable for children under the age of 14, any higher must pay the adult fee.)**

**Come and see the show, 7 times a day 7 days a week for the next month!**

Brainy's eyes brightened, if he went to a circus he could probably find a grown up that could tell him how to get back to big brother, and he would even get to see a circus show at the same time!

Brainy immediately flew off, flew back because he forgot where the address is, asked a random cop on the street where the address is, then flew off again knowing where he was going.

He landed in front of a large blue tent in a park somewhere and walked up to the ticket master. He was surprised when he found a short boy with red hair in the ticket booth, looking kinda dazed.

"I'd like to get in, are there anymore seats?"

"Are you a kid?"

"I guess so."

"then there's room, go ahead." the kid droned and pointed to the curtain.

Brainy waved bye then marched through the curtain and took a seat in the front row. He looked next to him to see a small black haired girl next to him, she looked about 4 - 5 years old.

"hi!" Brainy said,

"Hi hi!" she said waving slightly.

"What are you looking foreword to most?"

"I dunno, I don't know what the acts are…but I hope they have trapeze people!"

"Me too."

She smiled to reveal two holes where teeth should be, "My names Janey, what's yours?"

Brainy grinned, "Brainy."

Janey giggled, "That's a funny name."

"no it's not." Brainy pouted and she giggled again.

"I'm sorry, look it's starting!!" she shook his shoulder and pointed upwards as the lights dimmed.

Teeto, the ringleader stepped out into the spotlight. He looked all around at the children gathered up front, soon they would be under his control…like the others.

His gaze faltered and he frowned as he looked directly in front of him, there sat the android he had stolen his source of power from in the first place.

_How is he still alive?! _He thought, _if Kempler finds out I'm finished….but maybe.." _He smirked inwardly_. If I can get him under my control I can have him do the dirty work tonight and then finish him off for good._

"Boys and girls! I welcome you to Teeto's Tantalizingly Terrific Circus! And to your parents, get ready to hold on to your children, because this show, will BLOW THEM AWAY!"

There was a roaring applause from the children and he waited for it to calm down, "Now are you ready for the best show you will ever see?!"

"Yeah!" The kids replied.

"Alright that was pathetic, I said ARE YOU READY?!!"

"YEAH!" the kids screamed back and all of a sudden all the children in the circus burst out on stage to greet their audience.

The circus raged on, and Brainy felt his voice crack from screaming too much, he didn't notice that the ringleader was staring at him every few seconds, until he caught him once and waved. Teeto immediately looked away and pretended he hadn't even noticed him.

Pretty soon….4hours later…The circus ended and adults started to gather their children together. But all at once, they all had an excuse to stay for a moment then ran off by themselves. This included Brainy and Janey, who's eyes clouded over for a moment then returned to normal. They brightened like they had realized something important and immediately they rushed off away from Janey's mother.

"Janey! Wait1 where are you going?!" Janey's mom called after her as she and brainy ran together until they came to a stop in front of a large curtain. The calls of children's' names echoed on the inside of the tent as the parents desperately tried to get their children back as they were ushered out of the tent without them. They didn't know that they wouldn't hear an answer as they were forced out of the tent. They searched and searched for their children outside, incase they had been carried away by the crowd but none of the parents could find their children.

Worried calls and crying could be head from mothers and fathers. Janey's mother looked around frantically, her sweet little girl was gone.

"Janey! Where are you!!" She cried.

**Two days later..**

_Well bouncing boy, you wanted excitement, and now you've got it! _Bouncing Boy thought to himself ruefully as he looked at the science police reports that had come in. For some reason they had been swamped with reports of missing children and finally, they had decided something was going wrong here that had been out of their hands. So guess who was stuck with investigating. It didn't help that he still felt that pang of guilt every five minutes because he was one of the reasons Brainiac 5 had run away. He and Lightning Lad was never hearing the end of it from the girls, all Superman could do was pace around, thinking of places brainy could be.

timber wolf groaned as he walked over to Bouncing Boy, "No luck with the robbing reports, how's it coming with your half?"

"Same, I mean it doesn't make sense. All of them were missing from the same spot, yet none of them could be found around it."

"And which spot is that?"

"Some Cheap looking circus ground, the ringleader apparently could advertise a better show than one he put on. I wonder where those kids all got to….and how did they all go missing at the same time?"

"have they searched the grounds?"

"The ringleader wouldn't allow it…said he didn't want his actors to be exposed to things like this."

"…am I the only one who thinks that just screams suspicious?"

"Believe me, if hadn't thought of that from the first report I read, Brainy would have blown a circuit at my stupidity if he were…ya know…himself." Bouncing Boy finished. Timber wolf walked over to video he had been sent by one of the stores that were being robbed. As well as missing children, robbery reports where pouring in by the dozen. This one seemed to be a jewelry store, he watched carefully as the camera's caught a fuzzy glimpse of the store. Timber Wolf choked on the coffee he was drinking when he saw what looked like a long GREEN arm stretch through the ventilation system and disconnect the camera.

"Guys, take a look at this!" He said as he replayed the video, the other legionnaires gathered around the screen. They gasped when they saw the arm.

"Computo, freeze the image when I say so…..now!" Superman ordered. The video paused so that the back of the hand was in focus. "now can you make that image a little bigger? On just the hand."

The picture blew up so that the hand was just a big blur and on one of the fingers was a small yellow blur, it was shiny but it was round, they squinted really hard and managed to make out a small black L.

"Brainy!" Saturn Girl exclaimed.

"what the heck is he doing?" Lightning Lad said as he looked at Brainy's hand. The image wet back out again to reveal very short shadows at the window…they seemed to be wearing very complex clothes because the shadows were all deformed. Then they noticed something they hadn't noticed before.

On Brainy's hand was the letter **T** in bright red.

Bouncing boy stared at it, then at the flier for Teeto's Tantalizingly terrific circus. The same shade of red, the same calligraphy….

"I know where those kids are…and where brainy is."

**Back in the tent….**

Teeto stood in front of his army of children, they had stolen from banks, jewelry stores an museums successfully for two straight days. He only let them out of the trance for half an hour each day so they could rest and their brains wouldn't turn to complete mush, after all, they would need them later.

He pressed the middle part of the chip and suddenly the children woke up kinda dazed from the trance. They looked around to find they were trapped in a giant metal room with only one small window and the only door locked.

Brainy shook his head as he got the sleepy feeling out of him once again. He hated being here and he hated how that bad man was making I'm do bad things. Whenever they were let off of the trance, he was always by Janey's side. Not that he had a choice, she basically clung to him every chance she got anyway.

Brainy looked down sadly as he heard her sniffle, she looked up at him, her big brown eyes full with water, "Brainy I-I don't like this place…I miss my mommy, I wanna go home." She started crying and Brainy hugged her.

"don't cry Janey, My big brother will save us."

She looked up at him, her eyes streaming, "H-he will?" she asked in a soft voice.

Brainy nodded, "Him and my other friends, they're all really smart and strong….they'll figure out where we are….they'll figure it out." He told himself quieter as Janey started crying again, only a little softer. _I wish you guys would hurry…_

As if on que, the children all looked towards the door, when they heard a loud crash and the thud of someone hitting the door.

The bigger children plus Brainy stood in front of the younger ones as they heard someone come to the door,

"Kids! Brainy are you in there?" Phantom girl called through the door.

"yeah! We're in here help!" Brainy called back.

"Hold on!" Lightning lad shouted as he through a huge bolt at the door and it blasted off. The legionnaires flew in, minus superman, and checked on the kids. Triplicate Girl ran over to Brainy and hugged.

"Your safe, thank goodness, we've been looking all over for you!" All three of her triplets exclaimed at once.

"Hate to spoil the moment but if you haven't noticed the bad guy is still loose!" Timber Wolf shouted as he dodged a blast from a plasma cannon on Teeto's part. Brainy managed to dodge a blast aimed at him, running away and screaming.

"Brainy, stay back, we'll take care of this guy!" bouncing boy shouted but was interrupted by a small and shrill scream. Teeto had Janey backed against a wall, his cannon aiming straight for her small heart.

"Janey!!" Brainy hollered, before he could realize what he was doing, his arms extended and punched Teeto's face in so he went flying back, clutching his face in pain. Brainy's arms scooped Janey up and brought her over to him where it was safe.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Uh huh." She said quietly, a bit shaken.

Brainy put her down then looked at is arms, "…Cool! I had no idea I could do that!" He grinned.

Meanwhile, since Teeto was doubled over in pain, superman took the opportunity to pick him up by the collar of his shirt and glare at him, "Now tell me, how did you hypnotize all of these kids and why?"

Teeto glared at him ,"You'd be surprised what type of power your friend had hidden in that big head of his, it will prove most useful to my boss an the plan."

"What plan?" Lighting Lad asked getting frustrated.

Teeto smirked, "You think I'd really tell you?" He tried to grab the chip off the ground but Superman was too quick as he picked it up before him.

"No! Give that back! My power source!"

Superman glanced at the chip, it had three white dots in the middle in the same pattern as a coluans.

"I think you mean Brainy's power, we'll be taking this back thanks."

Before Teeto could respond, Triplicate girl kicked him hard for blasting at her. Teeto glanced up at the legion for a moment then fell over backwards as he fell unconscious. ….Loser.

**A few hours later…**

The kids cheered as they ran to meet with their parents. Every parent of the missing children had been called to be told that they had been found, including Janey's mother.

"Mommy!" She cried as she jumped into her arms. Janey's mother hugged her and laughed, happy to have her little girl back. Brainy stood back a ways, letting Janey reunite with her mother.

"Mommy, mommy! This is my friend Brainy, he saved me from the bad man!" Janey struggled out of her mothers grip and grabbed Brainy's hand and brought him foreword.

Her mother smiled, "Well thank you very much Brainy, you and your friends are welcome in our home anytime."

"Thanks!" Brainy grinned and waved bye as Janey left with her mother. His fellow legionnaires walked up behind him and started to lecture.

"You shouldn't have run away like that Brainy, you really ha us worried."

Brainy bowed his head, "I know, I'm sorry, I won't do it again promise."

Lighting lad smirked, "Yeah, yeah okay squirt, just stick to that promise or else." He gave him another noogie only a little more gently and playfully this time.

"Ack! Okay ,okay, I get it stop!" Brainy laughed as he struggled. After making sure all the kids had been safely returned home, the legion took off with the youngest member once again.

Superman smiled but glanced down at the chip he had in his hand. Whatever it was it was something important to Brainy…and could just be the reason why he was acting so strangely.

**Yeaaahh…sorry if the end kinda sucked, I really did try hard but my mind is so full right now it's hard to write. Don't be mad at me please T-T. I kinda included Janey cause I thought brainy would need a friend while he was under Teeto's control, and I think she'd be a nice character to include n other stories once Brainy gets his brain power back. And as for the name Teeto….I just picked a name at random out of a hat….seriously I did! MY HANDS HURT!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty then fourth chapter….WHOO HOO! SECOND SEASON IS HERE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own legion of superheroes.**

Brainy smiled to himself in content as he tinkered with the piece of machinery in his hand. Whatever he was putting together was only about the size of a tennis ball but looked more flat. Judging by the simple tools that lay around him as he sat on the floor cross legged, it must have been time consuming.

Yes, Brainy still had a good mind for technology, a talent that most of the time right now he was only half aware about, thus why he wasn't aloud to use the power tools.

"I don't really need those things anyway….even if they are cool." Brainy mumbled the last part. Timber wolf smirked as he looked at t he young android out of the corner of his eye. It was his turn to watch Brainy, and even thought he had to suffer-

"Hey puppy?" Brainy tugged on the sleeve of his costume.

Timber wolf groaned, it meant he had to suffer being called by his not so dignified nickname several times.

"Yeah?"

"When's big brother getting back?"

Timber wolf blinked, "Big brother….oh! You mean Superman! Not for another couple of hours."

Brainy pouted and went back to his work, "I really wanted to show him this, it's so cool!"

"What are you working on over there anyways?" Timber wolf asked, trying to peer over Brainy' shoulder.

Brainy was about to speak when he stopped, he heard Lightning lad talking outside the door, about to enter. Brainy smirked and signaled for Timber wolf to wait.

A second later Lightning lad walked through the door.

"Hey T-OW!" He cried when brainy swung whatever was his hand and a metallic yoyo smacked him square in the face.

Timber wolf snorted and tried not to laugh by covering his mouth then managed to barely ask through snickers, "What did you need Lightning lad?" while he was courteous enough to try not to laugh, brainy had however collapsed to the floor holding his stomach in laughter.

"Well I'm glad it's so funny that I have to get a splint for my nose now," Brainy just laughed harder, " Timber wolf, Superman wanted me to tell you that there's some information at the post office that could help with our research of that chip we found. Everybody else is busy, could you go pick it up?"

"I've gotta watch Brainy though." Timber wolf pointed at said android who was slowly calming down and fiddling with his new toy.

"Take him with you then, I've gotta go on patrol with Bouncing boy." Lightning lad turned around and Timber wolf smirked.

"You just don't want to get smacked by the yoyo again." He said, Lightning lad scowled then continued out the door .

Timber wolf looked at Brainy who was grinning from ear to ear for his invention, "You should be careful you know Brainy, I'm not sure how much longer Lightning lad's patience will hold."

Brainy smirked, "Pssh, he doesn't scare me, I'll just beat him over the head with my yoyo if he gets angry."

Timber wolf slapped his forehead, everything was going in one ear and out the other with this kid. Nevertheless he stood up.

"Come on, we gotta make a run to the post office."

"Okie doke."

Timber wolf blinked, it was weird hearing such quirky little sayings the android came up with now…when normally he could be pretty anti social.

They started walking out of the room when Timber wolf asked, "What is that thing for anyway?"

Brainy grinned, "Next time if someone decides to kidnap or hurt me, since I'm not sure how I did that thing with my arms last time, I've got my own weapon now!" He smirked, "Plus it's great for revenge."

Timber wolf sighed, guessing that the smack to the face was payback for the noogie Lightning lad had given him.

**In Marco's apartment…**

Marco sighed irritably, he had o many duties for an old man. His hair had long since turned white and you could tell by the way his face sagged he was not happy.

Teeto had been captured, one of the chips was gone…and Kempler was peeved.

Speak of the devil, an urgent ringing was heard and Marco sighed as he pressed a button to turn on the video transmit. He could see his boss's face was twisted in fury and Marco had to restraint the urge to whimper.

"Marco! You haven't left yet?"

"I-I was just about to sir."

"Teeto is in prison, that idiotic fool! He has cost us a third of the power and now Nexus won't be as powerful!" Marco winced when Kempler slammed a fist on a table next to him.

"He spent too much time wasting the chips power to control those children to fulfill his greed. He should have given the chip to me once he had learned how to use it then give the children to me. We needed them to help build the nexus army."

Kempler glared at the old man, "I swear if you make the same mistake as your brother you will suffer a fate worse than a life in prison. Do I make myself clear?"

Marco gulped and nodded. Kempler scowled at him one last time before ending the transmition. Marco sighed, once again his brothers stupidity had put him in a tough spot.

"Teeto if he doesn't kill you then I sure as heck will." Marco growled under his breath, walked over to a music box and lifted onto hi shoulders. He was dressed very colorfully so he could attract attention. Pointedly children's attention.

"Let's go Carlos." He called and a monkey glared at him from his open cage. Marco growled the pressed a button and the monkey's color sent an electric shock through it.

"I said lets go." Marco said dangerously. Te monkey reluctantly jumped on his shoulder and they walked out of the apartment. Marco intended to bring the family name back to justice.

**With brainy and timber wolf.**

Timber wolf glanced out of the corner of his eye to check up on brainy. He sighed inwardly when he aw him holding his arms out like an airplane. Apparently spending his childhood as a serious Coluan was finally catching up with him.

Both landed shortly after in front of the inter galactic post office. It was quite large but thank goodness the legion of superheroes mail box was closer to the door than others. He took a moment and thought about what he should do with brainy….did he really want to chance something going wrong in the post office?

"Brainy, I'll be in there what five minutes? Just stay out here don't touch anything, don't go anywhere don't…hit people with your yoyo….I'll be right back okay?"

Brainy gave him a cheerful thumbs up and timber wolf walked inside quickly. Brainy stood there for a momnet, just playing with his yoyo. He blinked and looked up when he heard a strange almost wiry sounding music and just down the street was a man with a small monkey. The man was pulling a small crank on the side of a box the music was coming out of. The monkey danced almost like it was being forced to on puppet strings, it as a real unusual color, it was almost snow white and it had fluffy brown paws.

Brainy looked at the monkey, then at the door 'puppy' would be walking out of soon.

"….I'll only be gone a minute, he won't even notice I was gone." With that Brainy ran off in the direction of the monkey. He skidded to a halt in a small opening in a crowd of kids and he watched interested as the monkey jumped around. He clapped with the other kids when it was finished.

"Did you like my monkey's dancing young man?" Marco asked brainy, he knew this was the child they had stolen the power chips from and was the reason why his embarrassment of a brother was in jail. He had caused much trouble for the development of Nexus, finishing him off would please his boss.

_But not here, not with everyone watching, I'll try and use the chips owner to control him and when I'm done shipping these kids off to Kempler I'll get rid of him once and for all. _

"Uh huh….but, he doesn't seem very happy." Brainy knelt by the small monkey, his large black eyes looked glassy and droopy, like he hadn't slept for years and someone had dragged him through a pit of banana peels with none of the fruit.

"Oh he's just tired, he'll be fine after e has his lunch." Marco responded.

Brainy glanced down at the monkey again, he held his hand out ad the monkey took it and shook It up and down.

"What's his name?"

"Carlos."

Brainy grinned, "Hi Carlos, I'm Brainy." He stopped smiling when the monkey looked up at him sadly. The strange monkey turned Brainy's hand over so his palm was facing upward, he started tracing strange shapes and seemed like he was concentrating real hard to get whatever he was drawing right. Brainy blinked a couple of times and was about to pull his hand away when he noticed the monkey tighten his grip and trace whatever he was trying to say more urgently. Brainy's eyes widened when he realized they were words.

_**The….children….are…in…danger…**_ Brainy deciphered through the small letters the monkey was tracing into his hand. His eyes widened and the monkey's eyes brightened, it was the first time anyone had taken the time to see what he was spelling and not just pull away.

_**Man….with…box…bad…control….children….with…music….help…please…**_

Brainy's eyes narrowed, he knew that he probably couldn't take this guy down with just his yoyo…no matter how cool it is…

_But big brother and the others could help too! _Brainy concluded.

"I'll try." He muttered to the monkey.

"What was that sonny?" Marco asked whirling around,

"What was what?"

"you said something."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did I heard you."

"Nuh uh."

"…Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Marco narrowed his eyes at the young android and turned away. Brainy smirked '_I knew using all that practice messing with Mr. Ego's head would come in handy.'_

A few minute earlier, timber wolf had come out of the post office, research in hand but surprise, surprise, there was no Brainy waiting for him.

Timber wolf slapped his forehead _I can't believe I lost him again!_

He looked around, he had been gone for five minutes he couldn't have gotten far right? He looked around then saw a small speck of green and yellow. _Either it's a lemon…or brainy. _

"Brainy!" Timber wolf shouted at the youngest legionnaire to get his attention. Brainy flinched, he didn't sound happy.

Timber wolf crossed his arms, "I thought I told you to wait outside."

"But I am outside." Brainy pointed above him indicating the sky and what not.

"You know what I mean, at the post office, could you try and listen to people when they talk to you….other than superman?" He added before Brainy could say another word.

Brainy looked down, "I'm sorry, but I really need to tell big brother something it's-" Brainy was cut off when he felt Carlos tug on his pant leg and shake his head ever so slightly so Marco wouldn't notice. He climbed up onto Brainy's shoulder and held on for dear life, going back with Marco would be almost unbearable.

Marco frowned, "Carlos stop that, we have to go now.." He yanked the small monkey but it clung to Brainy, Brainy wanted desperately t hold onto the monkey as well so he wouldn't have to go back. He gave Carlos an apologetic look as he watched the monkey get dragged away.

Carlos was screeching in protest but he also sounded like he was trying to form words, Brainy listened carefully.

"_**IP! CIP! ISIC! ISIC!" **_the clever monkey screeched as Marco walked away.

Brainy concentrated as hard as he could, which was not easy when you currently had the brain of a hyperactive small child, but finally he too a wild guess and filled in the blanks to Carlo's screeches.

_Chip!! chip!! Music! Music!_

**A few hours later…**

"So let me get this straight….you saw this old guy playing music with a dancing monkey….and the dancing monkey told you that the old guy was plotting to do something bad to the kids, is that what you're trying to tell us Brainy?" Lighting lad asked, not believing a word.

"Ugh, for the last time yes, Carlos told me that the old guy had something planned for the other kids that were there, I have no idea what though, The old guy wouldn't let Carlos write on my hand anymore when he left. But, I think he tried to give me one more clue…" Brainy trailed off, not sure if what he was about to say would sound stupid or not.

"and what would that be? All I saw when I got there was the monkey screeching it's head off as it was leaving." Timber wolf questioned.

"Well that's the thing, I think he was trying to talk. Those screeches sounded a lot like he was saying 'chip' and 'music'."

Superman had been quite through all of Brainy's explanation, true it seemed crazy but…then again he was the one who had thought coming to the future to be some famous superhero he didn't know he would be was crazy. Brainy at least deserved a chance to be heard out….even if he was talking about freedom fighting monkeys O.O

"Brainy….do you think that, erm, Carlos was talking about one of those power chips that your missing? Is it somehow connected to the music he was playing?" Superman asked and Brainy shrugged.

"I dunno, that's just what I thought he said and what he told me…but I gotta help him and the other kids, from the way he was screaming the old guy must be real mean t him." Brainy said worriedly. Superman patted him on the back reassuringly.

"Don't worry we will, but we have to figure out just what he's planning and how he'll do it."

Saturn girl thought long and hard, last time there was plans of children being used it was with Teeto using the chips power to control them….what if this man was trying the same thing only in a more disguised way!

"Brainy, did this man's music box sound wiry and out of tune? Like it was being forced through something?"

Brainy thought for a moment and his head bobbed up and down childishly.

Saturn girl narrowed her eyes, "This old man is using one of Brainy's chips to control children…only this time he's used the box to disguise it!"

**Later that night, outside of an old warehouse…**

Marco smirked smugly as he watched patiently for the children….why spend so much precious time trying to kidnap them when they could just come to him?

Speak of the devil, children of all sizes and ages drowsily made their way toward the warehouse, all with the same glassy and dazed expression hey had as the children controlled by Teeto. Marco waited until all the children he had seen that day came slowly in front of him…all except for the android boy.

Marco frowned _No matter, he'll be here soon. _He smirked, he pulled a remote control from behind him and pressed a small red button. The large door opened to the warehouse and a large truck backed out, the logo NEXUS was printed across it.

"alright brats get I the truck, Kempler will be waiting….and your training will begin."

The children stood for a moment the began single finally boarding into the truck, Marco whirled around when he heard the sound of metallic footsteps coming down the alley. He smirked to see Brainy with the same distant expression in his purple and pink eyes.

"Bout time you're here brat, you just wait over by that wall until I'm done then I can finish off what my idiot of a brother started. Brainy slowly walked over to the wall Marco had pointed to and stood there.

Carlos, had meanwhile been watching the whole thing helplessly from atop a lamppost, looked at brainy desperately, thinking he had been brainwashed as well….there'd be no hope for the poor children!

…Guess Again…

Brainy's eyes moved ever so slightly in Carlos's direction, they made eye contact and as soon as Marco wasn't looking brainy winked signaling everything was okay. Carlo's mouth widened in a huge monkey grin, brainy put a finger to his lips telling him not yet and resumed his dazed look.

Marco frowned when he saw that not all of the kids would fit into the truck, "alright, some of you will have to wait until tomorrow night…now where can I put you to keep you from going home until then.

Brainy narrowed his eyes , "NOW!" He shouted, suddenly the truck went speeding in the opposite direction it was supposed to be going in with Timber wolf at the wheel looking smug at Marco's bewildered expression. Marco whirled around furiously to see brainy and the other legionnaires running into battle.

Briny pulled out his yoyo and swung it around showing he meant business. The other legionnaires got into an attack stance and Marco desperately felt around his pockets.

"You! You're the ones who sent Teeto to prison…well you aren't taking me!" He finally pulled out the little yellow chip and pressed the middle button, immediately the remaining children started to move in menacingly.

"Attack!" Marco shouted and the children lunged, what he didn't expect is for Carlos to do the same. He jumped from his lamp post and started scratching and biting Marco in whichever way could. Marco screamed in fury and tried to shock Carlos with the collar again. Marco finally threw the monkey off of him wondering why it wasn't working then growled when he saw brainy waving the detached cola at him smirking.

"Insolent brat, You'll pay!"

The legionaries were meanwhile having a hard time with the children, they couldn't hurt them so how the heck were they supposed to defend themselves from them. They blinked when brainy jumped in the middle of the legionnaires and the children immediately began to circle around him, before they could go any farther though he grinned childishly.

"Hey guys! Watch this wicked cool trick I learned! By the way sorry for this…"

Brainy knelt on one knee and swung his yoyo around his head in a huge circle, nailing the kids in the head and knocking them unconscious temporarily.

"AROUND THE WORLD!!"

The others were like O.O

Brainy got up and grinned, "They should wake up and be back to their old selves by morning."

"…so just a bump on the noggin and their back to normal?" bouncing boy guessed and Brainy nodded. He shrugged, "works for me."

Superman used his super speed to grab Marco and hold him up just as he did his brother.

"Teeto didn't get the chance to tell us what's going on here…we have a lot of questions and you better answer, your not going back to your boss or to prison until they are answered."

Marco stared wide eyed at him, he feared his boss more than anything but he hated the idea of being in jail….but if he was in jail he would be safe from Kempler…but if Kempler ever got a hold of him…

Superman tightened his grip, "Now!"

"alright! alright! I'll answer anything, but please don't turn me over to Kempler!"

"To who?" Lighting Lad asked.

"My boss, he's the one who wanted the androids power in the first place…he's the one who stole it, he's the one who wants to use children for an army!" Marco exclaimed at their angry faces.

"Why would he do something like that1 They're only kids!" Phantom girl shouted angrily and Marco stared at her for a moment.

He smirked, "No one would dare hurt children….even if children were hurting them now would they?"

Superman pushed Marco against the wall painfully but not enough to knock him out.

"Where. is. he?" He asked, dragging out each word to show he wasn't joking around.

"Not even I know, he would just contact me by transmitions but I couldn't see where he was however my idiot of a brother…"

"Where's your brother?" Lighting Lad asked, Marco smirked again.

"I believe you've met him…he was recently sent to prison for kidnapping children and using them to steal."

"Teeto? Teeto's your idiot brother?" Saturn girl asked wide eyed.

"Unfortunately, I'm sure he is aware of Kempler's ware bouts but I doubt he'll tell you. Have you any more questions before this old man is sent to jail, or do you just want to see me suffer more at the hands of my boss?"

Superman glared at him then punched him out, but not enough to really hurt him…just make him shut up for a while until he woke up in his new jail cell.

Marco lay on the floor and Carlos jumped onto Brainy's head and ran around his shoulders happily.

"whoa whoa your welcome!" Brainy cried out laughing, The small monkey jumped to the floor again but took Brainy's hand and started writing again.

Brainy waited patiently until he finished then took his hand away as Carlos started to exit the alley. The small monkey turned back and waved. Brainy waved back and watched the small monkey hop away.

"What did he say?" Lightning lad asked.

"He said he's going home."

"What else did he say?" He asked exasperatedly, he had defiantly said more than that.

Brainy turned around and stuck his tongue out at him, "Nothing you need to know."

Lightning lad snapped and he started grinding his knuckles into both sides of the androids head, "Revenge! Sweet revenge!"

"WAGG! Nyagg! I'm telling! BIG BROTER MAKE HIM STOP!" Brainy whined.

Superman sighed, Saturn girl would be with timber wolf and running mind probes on all the kids to find where they live and take them home. They were in charge of getting the rest home then calling it a night but superman knew it would be restless night for him. They finally knew who was responsible for Brainy's lack of…erm…maturity and apparently who was behind all this kidnapping.

He looked down at the chip, they only needed one more and brainy could go back to normal right? Everything would be fixed and back to normal…but were they prepared to defeat the final boss?

**With Carlos…**

Carlos ran as fast as he could and skidded around a corner. He knew exactly where he was going, he could finally go home and see his girl again.

He banged on the back door of the small city house and it opened cautiously.

"Meeko!" A little girls voice cried out and the monkey jumped into the arms of…Janey!

"You came back1 I thought I'd never see you again!" She cried and hugged the monkey. "Where did you go? How'd you get back?"

The monkey knew he couldn't tell her…at least not yet, she wasn't ready to know her monkey could spell and understand the human language, it would confuse the people around her too much.

That and….she couldn't read yet.

**Didn't expect that didja? Sorry the chapter is so a little and I'm sorry if it sucked really bad this time, the middle chapter is always the hardest for me T-T. by the way, you know how Carlos / Meeko is white and brown? Well I've read online that in the original comic Brainy had a white pet monkey named Koko. Just thought that would be an interesting tidbit for you. By the way…it's hinted there….There might be more to Janey than just a normal little girl. Perhaps when she's older some interesting _Talents_ will come up….of the superhero kind. I dunno, it depends if I ever finish my other fics.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five already…wow. Sorry it's a little late, my mind's been getting even more jumbled as the school year goes on. But I promise this will be a better chapter…I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own legion of superheroes**.

Superman sighed tiredly, this week had been pure torture, all throughout Teeto's interrogation up until Timber wolf made the mistake of giving Brainy a cookie. Now he was so busy bouncing off the walls it took a while to realize that it wasn't Bouncing Boy.

Superman stared at the two chips in front of him as he sat at a desk. The two chips that held Brainy's brain power, he wasn't sure if this was what replaced a human brain for coluans but he wasn't about to go ripping Brainy's head off just to double check. For all he knew these chips were just to stabilize all that brain power which was technically still in there. Superman thought back to the embarrassing situation when Brainy rewired the computer.

He sighed and rested his head in his hand, Teeto's interrogation earlier that day had been particularly tiring.

**Flashback.**

Teeto sneered at both Lighting lad and Superman, "I've told you once and I'll tell you again, what makes you think I'd start talking on my boss's whereabouts so easily as my brother did?"

"Because, at any point we want we can turn thousands of angry mothers on you with no defense whatsoever. You kidnapped their children and forced them to rob stores for you and put their lives in danger…just imagine how much pain maternal instincts can put you through." Superman finished with a smirk.

Teeto's cocky demeanor vanished for a few seconds then returned as he laced his fingers together and rested his head on his hands, "That's a dirty trick…very well….I suppose if I gave you a hint…"

He glanced at them to make sure they were listening and before Lightning lad could interrupt/

"Kempler is a very complicated man….I find myself _learning _something new everyday. Like the fact that every plan he has involves _children_ because they are young. They are easily _taught _to go a different path…" He trailed off and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly not going to say anything more.

"That's it? That doesn't explain anything!!" Lightning lad shouted at him exasperated.

Teeto shrugged "Hey! You wanted an answer, I gave you a small hint. Try using your own brain instead of the robot brat's."

Lighting lad seethed, "Can I hit him?….I swear I'm gonna hit him…"

Superman sighed as he glared at Teeto and that stupid evil grin he had anyone would want to rip off.

"Sorry Lighting lad, looks like that's all were getting."

End flashback.

Superman groaned as he smacked himself on the head, as if trying to jumble his brain around and knock out an idea. He had gone over the recording a million times and he couldn't spot the hint.

Superman blinked when he smacked his head again then heard a clunk after it. He looked around to see Brainy rubbing his head where he had smacked himself as well. Superman raised and eyebrow then lifted his arm slightly, Brainy did the same. He cocked his head to the side then the other, once again Brainy mimicked him.

"Why are you copying me Brainy?" Superman asked confused.

Brainy grinned, "I'm playing shadow, wanna play?"

Superman sighed, "No thanks Brainy I need to concentrate right now."

"No thanks Brainy I need to concentrate right now." Brainy repeated and Superman glanced down at him, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm serious Brainy please don't" He said firmly.

"I'm serious Brainy please don't" Brainy copied, the evil kid smirk playing on his face.

"Stop."

"Stop"

"I need-"

"I need-"

"Ugh!" Superman through hands in the air and dropped them as well as his head onto the desk.

"UGH!" He heard a thud next to him and there was Brainy, his head lying near his arms on the desk right next to Superman. Superman had to hold a chuckle in, he really was like a kid now, this was one of those things he would sort of miss once the old Brainy was back.

Superman glared at the wall I front of him _if I can __**find**__ the last chip and bring Brainy back…_

Deciding that he needed to keep thinking he sat up and watched Brainy do the same. He clamped a hand over Brainy's mouth so he couldn't repeat anything he said after.

"Hey Brainy, Lightning lad looks pretty bored over there, why don't you go play with him?"

Brainy narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment then grinned and pulled superman's hand off his mouth, "Kay!"

Superman tried not to snicker for what lighting lad was about to face. He turned then smirked when he heard.

"Hey Mr. Ego wanna play shadow?"

He couldn't pay attention to the rest because Saturn girl walked up behind him and looked concerned.

"Any luck on deciphering Teeto's code?" She asked.

Superman looked a the tape with the conversation on it, "Nothing, I'm starting to wonder which brainy we need around more. This one to make things a little more fun…"

Saturn girl turned and looked amused seeing Lighting lad very frustrated due to the 'shadow' game.

"Or the one that could understand riddles like this in under two seconds." Superman finished and Saturn girl took the tape.

"Let me give it a try." She listened to the tape carefully.

"_I find myself __**learning**__ something new everyday. Like the fact that every plan he has involves __**children**__ because they are young. They are easily __**taught**__ to go a different path."_

Saturn girl narrowed her eyes and stared at the tape, _hmm, so far Kempler's henchmen have tried to kidnap children using lures very child like….the circus and the dancing monkey…._

She listened to it again, the words Learning, children, and taught stuck out in Teeto's riddle. _If so far every one of Kempler's attempts have something to do with children…then…._

"A school!" She exclaimed and everyone jumped looking a her. Brainy paused in mimicking Lighting lad tearing out his hair in frustration and both stared at her clutching their hair.

"Teeto's riddle, if Kempler has tried using things a child would like to lure them into his trap, wouldn't his hide out be somewhere kid related?"

She played the tape again only this time for everyone In the room to hear, "those three words, learning taught, children, it all points to a school right?" She finished, everybody kinda stared at the tape player for a moment the looked at Saturn girl when they all got a look of realization on them. (except Brainy, he was still just copying Lighting lad."

"You're a genius!" Lighting lad exclaimed his expression brightening.

"You're a genius!" Brainy chimed after.

"DAH!" Lighting lad screamed in frustration realizing the young android was still mimicking him.

**Several hours and games of shadow later..**

Phantom girl, timber wolf and Brainy all stood on one building above an old run down looking school. The type of school that wasn't quite closed down but the kind you expect to see gangsters coming out of since they live in such a rough neighborhood.

"Sensors detect that there are people in there, but its way to late for it to be a regular class, what do you think?" timber wolf asked turning to phantom girl.

She narrowed her eyes and peered down, "Dunno, I'll go check it out.." she started flying down but she stopped abruptly when she realized timber wolf had grabbed onto her arm.

"No! You shouldn't go there alone, you may be technically invisible but what if they can sense you. You'd be completely outnumbered."

"Well how else are we supposed to tell just who is in there? What if we barge in and it isn't Kempler? that would be a great way to end a parent teacher conference, a bunch of teenagers blasting at you."

As they bickered Brainy started fiddling with his yoyo, he turned his pinky into a mini screw driver and began to insert something inside.

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt.." Timber wolf glared down at the building as if he wanted to borrow Superman's X-ray vision…unfortunately Superman was patrolling the rest of the city for signs stating missing children with the rest.

Brainy looked up from his project for a moment and made a gagging gesture with his finger, it was a good thing for him that he was turned the opposite way from Timber wolf and Phantom girl.

"Then what do you propose we do? If you don't give a decent answer then I'm sorry but I'm going to take a quick peek." she finished crossing her arms stubbornly.

Timber wolf exhaled exasperatedly, he was about to retort when Brainy interrupted.

"If you guys are done then I've got a doohickey that can help." Brainy piped up when he finished. timber wolf and Phantom girl looked at him for a moment, like they had forgotten he was there for a moment then stepped back so Brainy could get a good look at the building.

He closed one eye and stuck his tongue out in concentration as he wound the yoyo then through it and its ridiculously long string to the ground. He managed to get it spinning enough so it would roll across the ground and under the door like the walk the dog trick. He let the string unwind for a while until it vibrated. This was apparently the signal he had been waiting for and he snapped the string back, resulting in the whole process undoing itself and the yoyo coming to a gentle stop in his hand.

"…What was-?"

"I hid a camera in the yoyo, if it's the Kelpo guy in there, they wouldn't pay attention to it."

He played an image of a man standing in front of an army of children lined up in the classrooms like zombies…once again.

"Way to go brainy!" phantom girl hugged him since he wouldn't blast her with his cannons like when he was normal.

Timber wolf smirked but stared at the hug in front of him like he was trying to burn a hole between them.

**Once again a few minutes later..**

Kempler looked at the army n front of him. He wasn't pleased, both of his most powerful henchmen were outwitted by a bunch of teenagers when their genius didn't even have his right mind anymore. He was only able to get half the army he had wanted in the first place for nexus.

"but," Kempler began smirking cruelly, "I suppose half is better than nothing, their teaching starts now."

Meanwhile Phantom girl and the other two had called the other legionnaires to let them know they had found Kempler. Now everyone was hidden either outside in the hallway or inside the classroom itself waiting for the signal. Bouncing boy started at Kempler waiting for him to show a weak point in which they could attack.

Kempler had the children doing complicated sparring matches. He watched curiously as one little boy tripped and fell next to an older boy.

He picked him up by the front of the shirt, "Weakling! I expect you to beat him with no flaws at all!"

"Y-yes sir!" the boy cried half way to tears, he was only about 7. The other children started to huddle in fear, the older ones standing in front of the younger ones. The legionnaires watched bouncy, half tempted to leap out then and there.

Kempler snarled and pulled back his fist, "Accept the consequences for your weakness!"

"NOW!" Bouncing boy yelled and the legionnaires leapt in the room. Kempler dropped the boy in surprise and backed up, allowing the boy time to scurry over to the others.

The legionnaires surrounded Kempler, backing him into a wall like a cornered animal. The man was relatively young, his face pasty and chestnut hair laying limply around his face. He snarled in a wicked way, his face was so twisted it was hard to look at.

"So the legion of superheroes has finally made it to the last boss eh? Took you long enough I must say."

Brainy blew a raspberry at him, "Your in big trouble Kelpo!"

'Kelpo' twitched at his new found nickname, apparently this wasn't the first joke that had been made about his name. "It's Kempler darn it! Kempler!"

Out of anger he pulled a large gun out from behind him and before anyone could do anything he fired a laser at the android. It went by too fast for any of the legionaries to do anything, they watched in horror as the laser hit the young robot on the side.

Brainy gasped and fell to the ground, clutching his side and curling into a ball in pain. Superman once again felt the similar anger he felt burn his muscles when Ferro lad died. He through Kempler back with the most powerful laser beam he could muster from his eyes and he lunged into a fight. He barely noticed the others doing the same.

The boy from before crawled over timidly to Brainy's side, he had been knocked closer to the wall the other children were gathered at. He looked back at one of the other boys ad they nodded. They helped brainy to safety inside the group and away from the raging fight in front of them.

The rest of the legionnaires hit Kempler with everything they had. They held back just enough not to kill him, but he hit below the built shooting Brainy. Maybe a few of them wouldn't admit it, but the feeling had made its way to their minds...

Brainy was the little brother, it didn't matter if he was acting like a goofy kid or his usual serious self or how many times someone tried to look at it differently he was like a little brother in their oddball family.

_And that means…_Superman thought as he watched his teammates ruthlessly throw everything they had at Kempler, _that if a bully comes along we have full rights to beat him to a pulp.._

With that thought he restrained the urge to smirk as he finally held Kempler up by the scruff of the neck, "Where. Is. The. Chip." He said slowly as he glared the once proud Kempler straight in the eyes.

"I'll sooner be dead than tell you.." Kempler replied icily

"I don't think that'll be necessary." a small voice piped up from behind them all. There stood the boy that Kempler was bullying before and in between is forefinger and thumb was the last chip. While everyone had been busy, he had crawled to behind the teacher desk and searched through the small golden box Kempler kept his personal things in. he hadn't had a chance to lock it before the legion arrived.

Kempler stared wide eyed at the boy who was blushing a little, sensing he had done something good.

"You ungrateful little-" He began but was cut off by superman who held him against a wall.

"Nice loyalty that one shows, too bad you're a lousy teacher." He said the other legionnaires grinning.

Kempler glared at them he reached for his laser gun quickly to make one last stand but suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed it.

Everybody gasped and there was brainy, pulling his extended arm back in from where he was leaning on one of the children for support.

"**My** laser gun.." He said smirking weakly. Superman had one of those dorky open mouthed smiles he usually got. Brainy was okay!

Kempler stared at him, his teeth grinding together in defeat.

It was over…

**A few hours later.**

And finally after a few hours, the children had been returned to their homes…again. Kempler was put safely behind bars in next to his favorite henchmen. Long story short all three of them arent aloud to be in the same place at one time for fear of homicide.

The legionnaires finally were able to celebrate, they had all three chips and brainy was going to be just fine. They had gone home and brought brainy to the infirmary. From the laser gun, it had only taken a small chunk out of his robotic side. It wasn't as serious as the time his arm was blown off but needless to say he was still sore after he regenerated himself.

They brought brainy to his lab, ready to get him back to normal and sat him on a lab table. They placed the chips next to him.

"Okay we've got the chips.." Bouncing boy started

"The bad guy is gone…" Triplicate girl continued.

"So to put brainy back to normal all we have to do is….to…" Superman trailed off.

Everybody looked at brainy, then at the chips, then at brainy again. He waved at them grinning, totally oblivious to what was going on.

"…..HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THIS?!?!"

**Eheheh, one more slight dilemma, how to get the chips back in Brainy's head and have them work like they should. Again sorry for the late update, but I had a science midterm I had to study for…..science is my worst subject so….yeah. Heehee, I kinda added a small timber wolf/phantom girl moment in there if you didn't notice. Yeah my excuse for superman not being there with his x ray vision was kinda lame but…for the sake of the fluffy moment lets say it was okay.**

**Last chapter up next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sigh….last chapter. This was seriously fun to write, but….No one reviewed my last chapter! Graaag! **

**Disclaimer I do not own legion of superheroes.**

"HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THIS?!" The legionnaires shouted in unison in front of a very confused Brainy.

I mean seriously, what where they expected to do? Tear his head of, chuck the chips inside rattle them around a bit and expect everything to be hunkie dorie again? Nu uh, with brainy it had to be something more complicated tan that.

"Please tell me we don't have to ask that jerk again!" Phantom girl groaned.

Superman sighed, "Sorry Phantom girl, it looks like we'll have to see Teeto again…" His shoulders slumped. Even he had had enough of Teeto's cocky attitude to last a life time.

Brainy cocked his head to the side confused. Why the heck was he sitting on a table with everyone staring at him. He looked at the three shiny little objects on his side. They had the same circles as he did on his chest and forehead…but they looked sorta like cheezits. Only different colors.

To experiment with the 'cheezits' he picked it up and brought it in front of his eyes.

_So this is why big brother has been so busy, but why would he need these?….does he like cheezits?_

Brainy raised his hand innocently as the others argued over whether or not they should ask Teeto.

No one paid any attention.

Brainy pouted, he hated being ignored. He tried poking Bouncing boy but he brushed him off. He tugged on Superman's cape but received a tired 'not now Brainy.' He tried imitating Mr. Ego again but Lightning lad hadn't even noticed. As a last attempt Brainy plucked out a hair from Saturn girl, but she merely winced, rubbed her head in annoyance and continued to argue with the others.

Brainy whined and stamped his foot childishly, why didn't anyone listen to kids these days?

He crossed him arms and huffed, he looked around the room sulkily, trying to find something other than the group of teenagers in front of him to look at. He came across a drawer and he opened it curiously.

Brainy peered inside, glancing around for a moment until his gaze froze on something. His bad to the bone smirk spread across his face as he found a different approach to getting everyone's attention.

"I'm telling you we should just try opening his head and putting them in! Maybe there are little slots they go in or something…or maybe little labels telling us where they go." Bouncing boy suggested.

Lighting lad rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like a game of operation, Red chip in the ear! Yellow chip in the mouth!"

_**BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!**_

Everyone seemed to hover in the air a moment in result of the thundering siren. They plopped onto the ground again and whirled around to see Brainy, plugging his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. His finger hovered over the button of a bull horn.

"Brainy what the heck was that for?!" Triplicate girl exclaimed rubbing her ringing ears. Timberwolf had little swirls in his eyes because of his super sensitive hearing.

"None of you were listening to me, so I thought I could get you to pay attention with this." Brainy smirked, "Plus it was funny."

"Alright well what do you want?" Timberwolf asked trying to shake the dizziness he felt when his ears were blasted.

"Why are you all fighting over cheezits?"

Everyone stared at him, Superman blinked a couple of times before a resounding, "huh?" went through the room.

Brainy walked over to the table and picked up the so called cheezits. Everyone blinked again, _oh._

"Brainy, first of all those aren't cheezits, they are computer chips…they well…" Saturn girl began and looked at Superman to see if they should tell him.

Superman nodded his approval. He would have to know sooner or later…and now was probably the best time since they might end up ripping his head off later.

"Well, they are supposed to be in your head. You see, a while ago that bad man that kidnapped you and janey? He took these from your head and that's why…your…well being like this."

Brainy cocked his head to the side, "Being like what? This is how I've always been."

The team sighed, how could he understand? Telling someone who had the mind of a four year old that in reality he was a somewhat stoic android….to say the least it gave everyone a head ache.

Superman put a hand on his shoulder, "Look Brainy, this isn't easy, but your not yourself. This isn't how you've always been….its…just the after affect of the chips leaving your head. You see, while your joking around your usually serious. You've actually come through for several mysteries in crimes we have to investigate."

Brainy still looked confused.

Superman sighed, "The point is we need that serious side of you back."

"So to do that I gotta put the cheezits back in my noggin?"

"Can we get off the cheezit topic please?" Triplicate girl asked exasperatedly.

Brainy looked deep in thought…well as deep in thought a four year old could go. "Okay, I think I know what to do."

Everyone looked surprised when Brainy typed down simple instructions, "I think if you take my head and look at this thing that looks like a ravioli? If you just stack them there it might do something…I don't know what." He finished, he looked slightly nervous at the prospect of taking his own head off.

The others looked over the instructions then asked Computo to bring up an X-ray of Brainy's head. There was indeed a ravioli type…thing in his head.

They talked it over and decided it was worth a shot. Superman looked a bit nervous himself though, what if something went wrong? What if they did this and Brainy came out a completely emotionless android like his people?

Superman blinked when he felt a tug on his cape. He looked down to see Brainy looking up at him.

"Big brother…will I remember everything when I wake up? Will I remember you and…Janey and…Mr. Ego?"

Superman wasn't quite sure how to answer. Sure Brainy would probably recognize the legion members but would everything that had happened in the past few days remain in his memory? Would everything in that time, including his time with Janey just disappear?

Brainy looked up concerned and Superman just sighed and ruffled his hair, "I promise, it'll be okay." They had no choice put to wing it and hope it turned out alright.

Pretty soon Brainy was laying on the table with Superman, Saturn girl, and Bouncing boy around him. Everyone else had been asked to give them some space so it wouldn't get so tense. They awkwardly managed to remove Brainy's head and his body squirmed around uncomfortably. His eyes on his head where squeezed shut so he couldn't see that he really wasn't attached.

Bouncing boy placed one chip cautiously in the center in the 'ravioli thing'. When Brainy's head didn't burst into flame Bouncing boy took it a s a good sign and placed the other two inside of Brainy's head.

Immediately brainy started to glow a faint purple then it eventually dimmed as Bouncing boy put the head back onto Brainy's body. The three circles on his forehead and chest flashed brilliantly for a moment then died down just as the glow did.

Brainy was completely still for a moment. His eyes didn't open, like he was sleeping peacefully but he others hearts lurched for a second in fear. They waited and waited for 5 minutes until finally Brainy's eyes slowly opened and then they widened when he focused on the three heads above him.

"Wha? What are you all doing in the containment chamber? I told you not to let me out!" He sat up much too quickly and in result he ended up falling back clutching his head.

Everyone breathed out in relief, Superman put a hand on Brainy's shoulder as he sat up again (slower this time.) "Its okay, the alignments over…well actually its been over for the past week a d a half but.."

Brainy's eyes widened, "What?" he exclaimed, thinking he had gone into a coma that whole time. Saturn girl placed a hand on his other shoulder.

"it's a long story but we'll tell you all about it later. For now-" She was cut off by the sound of the door opening. In came all the rest.

"So is the real Brainy back or…should I get a cookie?" Phantom girl asked cautiously. Brainy looked really confused at the 'cookie' part.

"I'm not sure what you mean Phantom girl but I assure you I'm most certainly here…did I leave?" he looked around curiously and the others sighed in relief.

"No I guess…well kind of…well…er…" Triplicate girl trailed off. Everyone just kinda stood there awkwardly until Lighting lad got that look on his face. The one that just screams _Revenge…sweet revenge._

"Hey Brainy wanna play shadow?" Lighting lad started. The others got the same smirk on their faces as Brainy raised and eye brow in confusion.

"What do you mean 'play' shadow?" He asked

"What do you mean 'play' shadow?" Lighting Lad mimicked. Brainy scowled at him.

"Do not copy me."

"Do not copy me." Lighting lad mimicked again.

"Don't"

"Don't"

"I mean it-"

"I mean it-"

"Cease and desist!" Brainy cried out fed up

"Cease and desist!"

Superman sighed, _here_ _we go again.._

**A while later…**

Brainy wandered around his lab, trying to clean whatever was left after the containment chamber had exploded. Everyone had briefed him on what had happened, least to say Brainy looked like a lobster blushing in embarrassment. They hadn't mentioned Janey or Carlos incase he wouldn't get his memories back.

Brainy looked up when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"It's open." He stated turning back to his work. He almost regretted it in fear that it was Lighting lad for another round of 'shadow'. Thankfully it was only Superman.

"How's your lab?" He asked Brainy who looked around.

"Not so bad compared to all the other times its been destroyed…this time it should only take me a couple of hours to upgrade." He finished smiling.

Superman nodded smiling back and started to turn around to exit, but then he paused and turned back.

"Hey Brainy….do you think you'll ever get your memories back?" He asked and Brainy turned around to face him again.

He seemed to think for a moment then answered, "I'm pretty sure that in time my memories of the past few weeks will slowly but surely download themselves into my subconscious….so yes eventually I will get them back. Which makes me slightly worried, I have a feeling this whole thing was a lot more embarrassing than the others described." He finished scratching behind his head.

Superman laughed openly and before he could stop himself his hand had reached foreword and ruffled Brainy's hair one last time.

Superman pulled his hand away shortly and almost laughed again at the confused look on Brainy's face.

"Get some rest after your done okay?" Superman asked finally as he turn to leave, Brainy just nodded awkwardly and watched the door for a moment when Superman had left.

He blinked a few times and straightened his hair again so it didn't look so disheveled. He turned back to his work, "What was that all about?" He asked himself.

He subconsciously felt his head again, smiling at a memory he just regained.

**Wah! It's over! That was a fun chapter to write, especially since I had the end planned out form the beginning…that may have been why I had such trouble with the middle chapters. Anyways thank you to all that reviewed and read Bravekid and I's story and please remember to review the this chapter cause NO ONE REVIEWED THE LAST ONE!! ERGG!**


End file.
